The Pleasure of a Thousand Deaths
by DarthHera
Summary: AU - A/A - With death upon her, he realizes what she truly means.


~*~ The Pleasure of a Thousand Deaths   
~*~   
Pain.   
  
An everlasting ache shot through her body. It encompassed her senses and for the moment, it was all she knew.   
  
It was so magnificent when she felt demise upon her, that which was far greater than a thousand deaths. Incoherent thoughts shadowed Padme's mind by summoning the physical onslaught into a blanket of turmoil over her senses.   
  
A pain more frightful than the reality she lived in. Death's imminent figure grasped around Padme's heart, twisting and pulling. No longer were there words to describe the heightened level of agony, she was forced to endure. Blood - darker than the color of the scarlet sky - drained from her veins, seeping through her open mouth. Closing her eyes, she accepted this fate and let misery claim her as its own.   
  
Soft rain pelted upon her ashen skin, as her attacker tightened his hold around her dainty neck. Her tears which were mixed with blood, fluently streamed down Padme's porcelain face, staining the hands of the man who would end her life -- forever tainting them with her innocence.   
  
Padme promised herself she would not scream. No, she would not grant him the sadistic pleasure of hearing her poignant cries, which were once heard in the midst of passion. Instead, she opened her eyes wanting him to see the suffering that ripped and violated her very core. To experience the hurt as it tore through her spirit. However, she knew, love would always find a way into her heart, even for this callous beast, whom she'd once surrendered herself to. The undying affection towards him radiated through the anguish in her orbs, leaving raw yearning for him to view.  
  
Appearing as a dour portrait, the storm decorated the atmosphere with colors of a violent sea. The winds steady pace began to increase, causing more rain to fall in a cruel nature. Rolling hills of grass appeared to change shades with the oncoming storm. Yet, she kept her gaze on Anakin, desperate for him to see his own reflection in her glistening pools of chocolate. This was not a cry for help, but only a mere plea to remind him of the way life could have been. He needed to observe himself for the monster that he was, and would most likely forever be.  
  
A wind absent of warmth blew irately against their bodies, while the power within the storm lit the sky with a livid fury. She hoped for a single memory of the love they'd shared to resurface in his mind, including all logic and reasoning of dark ways to vanish. Padme watched wordlessly as his features seemed to soften, and in turn, she mirrored his expression. Slowly, he released his hand from her neck.   
  
Obeying gravity, Padme fell in a heap to the ground, heaving and panting for any oxygen she could muster. Anakin knelt beside her, drawing her into his lap. With ease and compassion, he cradled her head in the crook of his arm, tilting it enough for her to visualise him.   
  
"Ana. . ."   
  
She stopped short, a shallow river of blood preventing her from doing otherwise.   
  
Cloudless tears swelled in his eyes, as he swept his hand across her cheek. Not once had she flinched under his mournful gaze, but he winced at the sight of her mouth adorned with red. Hesitantly brushing his thumb over her lips, the crimson faded, although her tears remained. Dancing fingers caressed the thin cheeks of the fading woman, creating insufficient warmth beneath his palms.   
  
"Oh Padme." His voice wavered only at the lull pronunciation of her name. Flawless, it would have been in the past, but now it had broke at the sudden realization that his angel was approaching death.  
  
Tears fell without restriction down his youthful features, leaving crystal tracks down his face. Padme's hand searched for his, needing it for comfort in this dismal hour. His touch was the solace she had longed for, since the day he'd began to flirt with the Dark Side. The simple reassurance that he cared was all she asked, and he granted her request.   
  
She took in favor these last precious seconds with her husband while she laid in his arms on the open meadow. Their attraction had always been real, never glossed over with false perfection. Unmasked by the natural beauty within the other, their love was undeniable and held the power to reunite them.   
  
Anakin's cape hugged itself around the two, shielding them from the rain and wind. Chestnut curls dangled around her creamy face, framing it to the perfect angle. There was a familiar sense of yearning in the air, that could only be defined as desire. A faint smile danced across her luscious red lips, tempting him to capture them in a kiss.   
  
His sad, blue eyes studied her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but could not manage the words. In an action of affection and a gesture meant only for her, he tenderly kissed them one final time. As Padme's eyes fluttered shut her body became limp against his chest.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
His words fell onto deaf ears.   
  
Unheard, unrecieved, and almost unspoken.   
  
The man Padme had once called husband rocked her still body against his, repeating the forgiving sentiment until the dawn came, and the pleasure of a thousand deaths stole his heart.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
